Definitions
by SingLifeAway234
Summary: TxG oneshot. Cute, I think. :D


"High school, the craziest years of your life. There's so much that you can experience…"

The class groaned as Ms. Darbus continued with her lecture on how you shouldn't take high school for granted because what you learn here will be with you for the rest of your life. The 6 teenagers in the very back of the room were doing everything that they possibly could to stop themselves from falling asleep.

"…Ok, class. I want you all to get into groups of 6."

All at once the 6 looked at each other. Done. They had their group: Sharpay Evans & Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie & Chad Danforth, and last but certainly not least, East High's prima couple, Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton.

"Within these groups, you each will think of one word that describes the same thing. So you will end up with 6 words describing one object or one event. You job is to give us your own definition of your word, and then the class will try and figure out what your topic is." And with that, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all headed to Gabriella's locker as the boys tried to catch up.

"So what exactly are we going to do this stupid project on?" Gabriella asked.

Troy came up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and put his head on her shoulders. "Hmm, I don't know but I'm sure you'll think of something baby." He said while smirking at her.

"Oh, no. I'm not deciding what we're doing it over. In fact, I will have absolutely no say in this matter whatsoever."

"C'mon, Gabs you know you're good at this kind of thing!" Chad told her. Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms and looked at everyone else. "Uhh, fine, but…" she turned back around to face Troy, "there is no way that I'm getting stuck doing your part again." She smiled at him.

"No problem. I promise I'll do this one all by myself." He smiled at her, and she gladly returned it. He leaned down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

"Oh my god, I just got a wonderful idea on what we could do this thing on!" Taylor exclaimed smiling.

"What?" Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad asked.

Taylor looked at them and then pointed at the two teenagers standing in front of them. Everyone's face turned into a grin. They all nodded.

Chad decided to speak up, "Hey lovebirds!" Troy and Gabriella pulled away and looked at Chad. "Thank you," he continued, "ok, so the four of us have decided that we're going to do our project on you two!"

"What?! How in the world is that even possible?" The pair asked trying you understand.

"Easy." Taylor replied. "Just think of a word that describes you guys' relationship. Write a definition of it and we can meet up tomorrow and tell each other which word we chose and then we can hear the definitions in class."

Troy and Gabriella reluctantly agreed and they headed home to decide what they should do.

The next day, during free period, the gang met up in the library. They all took turns saying what they chose.

"Trust," Sharpay said.

"Chemistry," Chad said.

"Fate," Taylor said.

"Faith," Zeke said.

"Perfection," Gabriella said. She looked to Troy.

"Love." He said and looked over to Gabriella. She gave him a smile then she kissed him. The group all smiled, knowing that they couldn't wait to hear what the definitions were in Ms. Darbus' class.

"Ok, and our last group today is Mr. Danforth's group."

The 6 of them stood up and headed to the front of the room. Sharpay decided that she would go first.

"Trust is when you rely on a person so much that you'd risk everything you have to make them happy. It's a strong bond that is often taken for granted, and is one of the building blocks of life." She stood back and Chad came forward.

"Chemistry is the undeniable connection between two people's personalities. They can either click or don't. When the chemistry is good, you can always see it, and sometimes it brings things to the next level." Next Taylor came up.

"Fate is something that is predetermined. There is nothing you can do about it, and you can't interfere with it. Both good and bad things can come from it, but when you see it happen right in front of your eyes, you see how truly wonderful it can be." Then, Zeke.

"Faith is confidence and trust in something. It is inevitably what keeps us together. You have to believe in yourself, as well as in others. It's not something that is always easy for us, but when you realize that it's needed you wonder why you never saw it before." Next came Gabriella.

"Perfection is being perfect. But there is no such thing. Perfection is when your heart beats right next to mine, and time stands still, just for us," she said, smiling at Troy. "The closest thing to perfection is love." And last but not least, Troy took his turn.

"Love. What exactly is it? Well, some define love as a strong emotion towards another person. I agree, but there's more to it. For me, love is the beautiful girl with the long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing right next to me. Love is the feeling I get when she laughs or when she smiles. Love is the pain that I get when she is hurting. Love is this weird feeling I get inside every time that I look at her, every time I'm near her. Love is what I'm feeling right this very moment standing in front of you all. You know its love when you stop caring about what anyone else thinks, other than that one person. Love isn't something that you choose, it's something that has to build up, but it's always there." At this point every girl in the room was close to tears and all the guys were amazed with how Troy could possibly write something as deep as this. _The Troy Bolton_ had just expressed his feelings in a way that no one even thought possible. Troy turned to look at Gabriella who was in tears herself. "Love to me, is her. Gabriella Montez. Amor verdadero. _True Love._" Gabriella didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him, showing him just how much she loved him right at this very moment. It was a soft, lingering, gentle kiss, but it spoke the words neither wanted to say. When they broke apart they heard clapping, the class still in awe of Troy's meaningful words. Gabriella kissed him once more and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, yet again.

_Forever._

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! This is actually the first story that I wrote, but I just never got around to putting it up. There's a poll on my page about which story I should write next, so take it and let me know! R&R!**

SingLifeAway234


End file.
